


Little Puff

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SnowBaz, baz gets a visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Baz gets a visiting from his mother.





	Little Puff

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: https://angelsfalling16.tumblr.com/post/177836485125/do-you-ever-think-about-how-baz-thought-that-his

**_Fall 2035_ **

Baz wakes in the middle and hears a creaking noice. He looks beside him, and Simon is still fast asleep. He looks around but doesn’t see anything, so he rolls back over and closes his eyes.

A moment later, he hears the sound again and chills run up and down his body. _Simon must have left the window open again,_ he thinks. The sound was probably just the rustling of branches outside.

“Baz,” a voice says, but it isn’t Simon. The voice sounds feminine.

Baz sits up in bed, careful not to disturb Simon. He sleeps better now, but the nightmares used to be so bad that Baz got used to not waking him when he was sleeping. He used to only be able to get a couple of hours asleep each night before he was woken up by the nightmares and couldn’t go back to sleep. He walked through the days looking like a zombie, and Baz is sure that he didn’t look any better since he always tried to be there for him when he woke up in the night, covered in sweat and tears running down his cheeks.

Baz looks at the window, but it’s firmly shut. There’s a woman standing in front of it though. Her hair is pulled up into a bun, and she’s wearing red robes. She turns to face him, and he sees her eyes. That’s when he knows.

“Mom?” He whispers.

“Son,” she says. Her voice is cold, and he can feel it like ice in his bones.

“What are you doing here?” He asks. Baz knows that it’s time for the Visitings, but he thought that his mother would be at peace after they found her killer. So, why is she here? What does she need to tell him?

“I came to talk to you. I need you to know something.” She moves closer to me, and I fight back tears as she places a cold hand lightly on my cheek. “I know you’re a vampire, son.”

Baz sucks in a breath. He had hoped that she couldn’t see him, that there wasn’t a way for her to know that her son is a monster. The tears do start to fall now.

“I’m sorry, mom,” he says. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t be the son you wanted and that I couldn’t do what you would have wanted me to do.”

“I know. This is why I came back.”

“I can’t do it,” Baz says. “I’m too weak, and I can’t leave him.” Baz glances behind him toward the sleeping form on the other side of the bed.

“Oh, Basil. That isn’t what I want. I want you to live. I want you to be happy. I don’t care that you’re a vampire, and I hate that it has destroyed you to think that I would rather have you dead.”

Baz wipes the tears from his face and looks her in the eyes. He isn’t sure he should believe what she’s saying. He’s not sure that this isn’t all just a dream.

She’s starting to fade away now. “I love you. And I think that you have found a lovely young fellow to spend the rest of your life with.”

Baz’ heart feels lighter when he hears this. That was something else he had worried his mother would hate him for. “I love you, too, mom.”

His mother places her hands on his cheeks and presses a light kiss into his temple. “I love you, little puff,” she says as she fades away completely.

Baz lies awake for a while after that, taking comfort in the warmth of the love of his life. He feels a little better now, knowing that his mother doesn’t hate him or think he’s a monster that should be killed. Things aren’t perfect, but they could be worse.

Later that same night, Simon gets a visit from his own mother….


End file.
